Se souvenir d'elle
by Louju
Summary: Il ne veut se rappeler de rien, tant que ses souvenirs d'elle ne reviennent pas. Voici comment devenir fou par amour. OS Il est important de vous signaler que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais l'histoire est bien la mienne, bonne lecture


Toi que je n'oublierais jamais.

Il est fou, voilà ce qu'il se dit. Il revoit encore ce regard vif et sans crainte l'empoigner par le col. Il se balance sur lui-même. Il répète sans cesse la même chose.

- Je dois me souvenir, cette image doit rester dans ma tête.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il était là, mais pour lui c'était hier. Crinière de feux, regard émeraude, non jamais il ne l'oubliera. En réalité, il avait oublié. Et c'est ce qui l'avait rendu dingue. Tout ce qu'il percevait était cette ondulation acajou et deux billes chocolat. Et ça, le rendait malade, barjot. Il devenait givré par oubli.

Mademoiselle Bella Swan est son médecin. Originaire de New York, elle habite la banlieue désormais, lasse de regarder les hommes devenir, de par leurs obligations sociales, des cinglés pathologiques. Bien sûr au début de son parcours, elle rêvait d'aider les autres, mais certains cas étaient désespérants. Elle avait tout donné, son temps, ses émotions et même l'absence d'une vie de famille. Aujourd'hui, âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, elle travaille dans une institution qui accueille des patients souffrant de troubles post-traumatiques.

Elle traite Mr Smith, depuis 13 années et elle n'a toujours pas de solutions pour son cas. Les évènements du 11 septembre n'avaient pas seulement fait du tort à ce moment-là, ils en faisaient encore à l'heure actuelle. Il avait été retrouvé parmi les derniers survivants, sous une tonne de gravats, brûlé sur les trois quarts du visage, il ne manifestait aucune gêne. Non, ce qui le contrariait le plus était de ne plus se souvenir. Il disait être devenu fou à cause de cet oubli. C'était étrange pour Bella, la plupart des personnes qui souffrent de ces troubles font tout pour éviter de se rappeler ces moments douloureux qui finissent toujours par les rattraper soit dans leur sommeil soit à des moments importants de leur vie active. Ces gens-là voulaient oublier et avancer. Il ne voulait pas se confronter au passé. Mr Smith, lui refuse d'avancer tant qu'il ne se sera pas souvenu. Le souci pour la cinquantenaire c'est qu'elle n'a aucune piste, appart las description de l'image qu'il répète sans cesse. "Crinière de feux, regard chocolat". Il a même refusé de parler de lui, de sa famille, de ce fait il est seul. Et son véritable nom personne ne le connais. Pour la plupart ici, il est le fou, mais Bella continue de l'appeler Mr. Smith.

Ses talons claquent sur le carrelage blanc de la clinique, elle avance en direction de son patient. Aujourd'hui elle est décidée de le faire avancer. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Elle ne saurait le dire, c'est juste un pressentiment, une intuition qui ne la lâche pas depuis le réveil. Arrivée devant la grande vitre elle l'observe un moment. Il devait être beau il y a 13 ans d'ici. Elle l'imagine grand et élancé, de belles boucles cuivrées et brillantes, de celles à l'irrésistible envie de passer la main dedans. Et ces yeux, un vert intense. C'est certain il devait être bel homme, mais maintenant il n'est plus rien, plus rien sans les souvenirs de ce qu'il a pu être.

- Mr. Smith ? dit-elle avec son ton autoritaire de médecin.

Elle patiente, attend une réponse qui ne vient pas.

- Il faut que nous parlions, que nous avancions dans votre guérison !

Elle attend toujours mais rien n'est dit, juste ce balancement d'avant en arrière, cet homme est irrécupérable. Elle se retourne pour partir. Un pressentiment ? Comment son esprit cartésien a pu la mener à penser à ça ? Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle ne comptait plus sur ses instincts. La vie avait fait d'elle cet être aigri et sans sourire. En fait, il y avait 13 ans, depuis lui. Depuis cet instant de pure folie elle n'avait plus vécu. Elle s'autorise juste une minute pour se souvenir, juste un moment pour qu'elle puisse revoir le visage de cet inconnu qui a tant bouleversé sa vie, son corps et son cœur. Mais une voix l'en empêche, une voix qui d'habitude est chevrotante et larmoyante.

- Vous baissez les bras docteur ?

Stupéfaite elle se retourne vers lui et recule d'un pas, il est debout collé à la vitre et la regarde comme s'il allait la dévorer, dans son regard danse les flammes de la folie.

- Je… non je ne baisse pas les bras, je vous laisse simplement vous apitoyer sur votre sort. C'est la chose la plus simple pour vous.

La commissure de ses lèvres frétille d'un sourire ironique. Il est laid, ces brulures le rendent monstrueux. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne doit pas lui montrer qu'elle est impressionnée. Elle doit se montrer fière, forte comme la fois où elle l'a rencontré lui. Cet homme qui dès la venue dans l'ascenseur lui avait fait voir d'une autre manière les plaisirs de la chair. Pas de sentiment, pas de question et pas de nom. Elle relève sa tête et le regarde droit dans les yeux avec un rictus plein d'amertume elle lui dit :

- Allons-y Monsieur Smith !

Crinière de feux, regard chocolat. Edward, l'appel comme ça. Elle, si belle, si femme. Il dégage d'elle une aura d'assurance, de fille sans peur. Sans sentiment avaient-ils dit. Il sait, il a cette pointe dans le cœur qui lui dit que c'est trop tard, il l'aime. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Ha oui ! L'ascenseur. Il était monté dans l'ascenseur, énervé parce qu'il était en retard, et il l'avait vue. Crinière de feu, regard chocolat. Happé par ces yeux, il avait occulté le reste, il l'avait vue elle et c'était suffisant.

Et puis tout s'était enchainé, elle avait sans doute ressenti ça elle aussi. Cette électricité, des crépitements dans tous les membres, cela partait du pied et montait jusqu'à la nuque. Elle l'avait empoignée par le col de sa chemise et avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, une gamelle monumentale, se rappelle-t-il encore. Le reste de ses souvenirs sont une épaisse brume de caresses, de souffles et de soupirs de bien-être.

Aujourd'hui, il la voyait. Aujourd'hui il voulait savoir son nom. Tout ce qu'il avait d'elle était un numéro de portable. Bien sûr il avait déjà essayé de farfouiller à droite à gauche pour en connaître le nom mais les recherches avaient été vaines. En ce jour si particulier, il allait enfin lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, il voulait la connaitre, elle et ses défauts, elle et ses envies, elle et son prénom.

Il lui envoie un texto lui donnant rendez-vous à l'étage habituel. Il est impatient et attend que son téléphone bip tout en continuant sa route vers la tour sud. Il a toujours été fier de dire qu'il travaille au World Trade Center. Il continue son chemin, salue les passants qu'il connaît et entre dans ce géant d'acier. Il est 8h30 quand elle arrive, la dame qu'il aime appeler, crinière de feu, regard émeraude, est magnifique. Elle a ce regard sûr et confiant, qu'il lui dit qu'il prend la bonne décision. Elle ancre ses yeux dans les siens et lui dit :

- allons-y Monsieur Cullen !

Mr Smith a perdu son sourire, Monsieur Smith pleure et ses yeux embués de larmes l'empêchent de regarder la femme qui se tient debout devant lui. Comment et pourquoi ? Il reprend son souffle et lui dit :

- avez-vous connu les deux tours ?

Bella reste sur ses gardes et elle ne répond pas. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi un tel changement de situation.

- Moi je me souviens !

Le déclenchement, c'est elle. Et soudain dans sa tête tout est limpide, enfin il se souvient d'elle. Il se rappel le grain de sa peau, de son souffle erratique et de ses sourires confiants mais coquins. Toutes les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Crinière de feux, regard chocolat. Elle est là, devant lui. Et malgré la douleur, malgré les cicatrices du passé, ses souvenirs sont là. Et avec un regard lancé vers le plafond une prière muette est prononcée. _Pourvu qu'elle reste._

- Puis-je vous poser une autre question ?

- Allez-y ! Elle attend impatiente, le regard vif.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Fin


End file.
